


Your Eyes are My World

by Bluewind77



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Clarke Griffin, College Student Lexa (The 100), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Shared vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewind77/pseuds/Bluewind77
Summary: The universe always has its own way to bring ones to their destined significant others in the most unexplainable way. There is no scientific explanation about this; seeing the world through your soul mate’s eyes at a certain time, most of it happened at the age of 21. It’s quite tricky actually, for you never know when your vision would be connected with your soulmate. People often do indescribable things to find theirs.





	1. I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally as a oneshot but got side tracked and ended in multi chapters😁
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my new work while waiting for an update for the other two fics i'm working at. 
> 
> This fic wasn't beta'ed so i'm sorry for some errors you might find,
> 
> Please tell me how do you think about this on comments 🤓

  
Lexa got into trouble a lot; runs the red lights when she participate in an illegal race, trespassing private properties to find a nice spot, etc. She also hurt herself a lot by being a stubborn ass that she was.

She went into those troubles just so she could impress her soulmate if their visions suddenly connected.

The last time she got hurt was about five months ago after she spent a night at the police station, hoping that the connection didn’t happen while she was spending the night behind the bars.

A week after that, the brunette decided to go hiking with her cousins; Anya and Lincoln, to Mount Weather. It was known for its beautiful scenery; breathtaking view of the lake in the middle of the woods. She was determined to show the beauty she loved, and hoped that her soulmate who was still out there somewhere would appreciate it when they were finally connected. The girl slipped from the tree she was on when she enjoyed the view of the green landscape and broke her ankle.

But the connection never happened and Lexa was jealous of Anya and Lincoln; their visions were already connected to their soulmate last year. While Lincoln already met his soulmate a few months after the vision, Anya was content with the way things were with her soulmate for now.

Lexa was lying on her bed after finishing her assignments. She was in her last year of her bachelor’s degree, and was distressed, and lonely. Most of her friends were already met their destined ones, or already connected by visions.

They often talked about how wonderful it was at the first shared vision; the excitements, the anticipations, and all that sappy shit which the young brunette was dying to experienced.

Her phone rang and Lexa accepted the call,

 _“Lexy! Are you free tonight?”_ it was Anya,

“Yes, I am. Why did you ask?” she asked,

 _“Great! I need you to be at Polis with me tonight. Oh my God, Lex, my soulmate will be there!”_ Anya said excitedly,

“Wait a sec. You told me that you were okay with how things were, and wasn’t planning to meet up soon, which I have no idea how you guys arranged the meeting. It wasn’t like you were connected all the time,” Lexa was curious about how this vision-sharing works; was it possible to connect long enough to make real conversation by writing and read it by yourself?

 _“Dude! We exchanged numbers, you dumbass. And she was abroad working and was back in town, so we could meet for the first time,”_ her cousin said

“She was from TonDc? You lucky bitch! I’m happy for you, Anya.” Lexa said excitedly and smiled. She really was happy that her cousin finally met her soulmate.

 _“Aww, thank you baby cuz. I really need you to be there with me because I’m so nervous right now, please?”_ Anya pleaded and Lexa just couldn’t say no to her,  
She sighed and got up from her bed,

“Okay, I’ll be there with you. What time was your meet-up?” she went to the kitchen, took a glass from her cupboard then opened her fridge to retrieve a box of orange juice. She filled half of her glass and drank it greedily,

 _“We’ll meet two hours from now, so I suggest you get ready as soon as you can. I’ll pick you up in an hour,”_ Anya said hurriedly,

“Okay, good for me,” she responded as she entered her room again,

 _“I’ll hang up, see ya later, Lexy!”_ the call ended, and Lexa sighed again,

“I’m lonely as fuck,” she muttered to herself and went to have shower. Once she was done, Lexa dug into her closet to find something appropriate to wear to the Polis. Lexa had been there for couple of times with Anya and Lincoln, the bar was nice and comfy.

Lexa chose to wear her black skinny jeans with grey button up and her leather jacket. She let her hair loose on her shoulder; too lazy to do anything about it.

Lexa grabbed her glasses, but put it back on the drawer, opted to wear her contacts instead.

The green eyed brunette took her contacts and put them on in front of the mirror. She cursed when her fingertips slipped and the lens strayed to the white part of her right eye ball,

“Fuck!” she looked closer at the mirror to check on her eye, and sighed in relief when she saw no harm was done. After she was done with her contacts, Lexa put on a bit of make-up and was ready to go.

The tall girl was waiting at the lobby of her apartment building, waiting for Anya to pick her up when her vision was invaded by beautiful colors, and Lexa’s breath hitched.

Her vision was finally connected to her soulmate’s, but Lexa didn’t know if the other person also shared her vision. The first connections weren’t always the same for everyone. Sometimes soulmate shared their visions at the same time; merged, and the others exchanged visions simultaneously.

You wouldn’t know if or when your soul mate’s vision was connected to you, that’s why Lexa always do things that she thought would be interesting for her future soulmate.

This was her first experience and Lexa froze on her feet, the colors were dominated by sky blue and green in different shades. It was a beautiful piece of art. She was lost in those colors, and a hand with paintbrush appeared in her vision, added more layers of colors. The milky white skin was smeared with paints,

“Left handed?” she muttered, and noticed the nails were polished. Lexa saw the hand moved hesitantly, but didn’t think too much about it.

“It’s a woman! I knew it!” she exclaimed excitedly, and the connection was severed when a hand grabbed her arm,

“What the… Anya?” she was about to snapped at whoever it was who interrupted her connection to her destined one, but relaxed when she saw it was her cousin,

“What happened? You were frozen when I arrived, you didn’t even see or hear me approached,” Anya was worried, and her eyes widened in realization,

“You were connected?” she asked, and Lexa nodded and grinned widely,

“Oh my God! Finally! A woman?” Lexa nodded. Anya hugged her and the younger girl laughed,

“What did you see?” the taller girl asked after she let Lexa go, and they walked to Anya’s car.

“Colors, I think my soulmate was an artist,” Lexa said proudly as she opened the passenger’s door and sat,

“You didn’t know that, Lex. Maybe she was in an art museum?” Anya said after she sat on the driver seat and put the safety belt on, Lexa did the same.

“I’m sure, An. I saw her hand covered with paints and she was holding a paintbrush, and she was painting! I bet she was beautiful. I hope she shared my vision too,” Lexa said dreamily,

“Well, if she did share your vision at the same time, I highly doubted she would be impressed because the only thing she’d saw was me coming to you and waved my hand in front of your face,” Anya teased her and Lexa groaned,

“God! What should I do? If you were right, she would think I’m a weirdo.” Lexa hid her face in her palms and Anya laughed,

“Come on, Lex. It wouldn’t be that bad. Not everyone shared their vision at the same time, maybe you are lucky,” Anya smiled, and Lexa slumped in her seat,

“Hopefully,” she said as she opened the window. The drive to Polis from her apartment was short, and the two women arrived at Polis in twenty minutes.

  
//

  
“Anya, stop bouncing your legs. What are you, seven years-old?” Lexa rolled her eyes at the nervous woman,

“Shut up, Lex. I’m nervous, okay? What if she didn’t like me?” Anya said, eyes wide in concern,

“Relax, An. She will love you. You guys are soulmate, surely you’ve exchanged pictures with her?” said the young brunette as she drank her beer,

“Uhm, no, we haven’t,” Anya said and shook her head, Lexa almost chocked at her beer,

“Seriously? How are you going to meet her?” Lexa said as she wiped the corner of her mouth,

“Because I already knew how she looked like,” a stranger appeared and sat down on a stool at Lexa’s right.

“I shared her vision a few times when she was in front of mirror,” the dark haired woman said and winked at Anya, who was staring at her, speechless.

“And I guess my cousin here didn’t know that?” Lexa said as she struggled to keep her from laughing,

“Nah, never mentioned it to her. I’m Raven by the way,” Raven extended her hand to Lexa who took it, and moved a bit so that she was face to face with Anya, who was still in shock,

“Hello, Anya. It’s really nice to finally meet my soulmate in person. I knew that my vision wouldn’t stand a chance to the real you,” Raven scooted closer and planted a soft kiss on Anya’s cheek.

Lexa couldn’t hold much longer and burst to laughter upon seeing her cousin blushed and clearly in cloud nine,

“I guess I’ll leave you guys alone,” Lexa stood from her seat and staggered back as her vision was invaded again.

She saw colors again, the same as the ones she saw before, but now the artist held the smaller brush and drew something with white paint on the corner at the bottom of what she assumed to be a canvas.

Lexa saw the two letters which she assumed to be the artist’s initials,

“C and G?” Lexa muttered and snapped back when the vision ended,

“Another vision?” Anya asked and Lexa nodded,

“Have you exchanged information with them?” asked Raven to her,

“Not yet. My vision was just connected to her about an hour ago,” she sat back and took a sip of her beer,

“Her? Did you see her face?” Raven asked again

“Nope. I just know it was a woman. And I only saw paints, and an initial,” Lexa was so excited at the thought of her soulmate, and wished that she would make some kind of contact through their vision.

“What was the initials?” her cousin asked, curious.

“CG,” she answered with a wide smile.

“Damn, Lexy. Only two letters and here you are already whipped,” Anya grinned and Lexa shrugged.

“Her painting was so beautiful, An. I fell in love at the first sight seeing her art,” she said dreamily,

“Wait, wait.” Raven raised her hands,

“CG? An artist? Was she left handed?” Raven said, and Lexa’s eyes widened,

“How…?” the brunette started but was cut off by the small Latina,

“I might be wrong, but I do know someone with that description; my best friend. But that couldn’t be, right?” Raven said and the three of them were deep in thoughts,

“Has she found her soulmate yet?” Anya broke the silence,

“Not yet. She didn’t care that much and she hadn’t had any shared vision because I was with her before I drove here. And if anything happened, she would’ve told me. Maybe it was just a coincidence; the initials and the paint and being left handed,” the dark haired Latina dismissed the idea, but Lexa was determined to find it out. She would do anything to get her soulmate’s attention at any chance she’s got.

“We’ll find out soon. Don’t worry, Lex. Your visions might be merged in a near future,” Anya encouraged her and Lexa was grateful for it.

* * *

  
She froze for a split second and gasped when eyes with the shade of green she’s never saw before invaded her vision. This wasn’t the first time she got her soulmate’s vision. She saw a police station once, and the lake, library, and textbooks. But Clarke ignored them; she didn’t know what to do with those visions.

Her soulmate seemed to be ignorant as well, or perhaps they haven’t shared vision with her yet, and that’s why they hadn’t attempted to make any kind of contact to her. But now she hoped that the owner of the most beautiful eyes would share her vision and decided to paint new piece with her new favorite color. She painted an abstract with sky blue paint and different shades of green because the blonde artist was trying to find the right shade of green, and resulted in unusual patterns on her canvas.

She gave a bit of orange on the patterns and accidentally knocked down her color palette and her left hand was covered in paints,

“Damn it!” she cursed and put the palette back to the stool she placed in front of her left leg. She took a cloth and cleaned the paint, well, as clean as it could be.

Her polished nails were ruined now, and she sighed. She will ask Octavia to redo it again before the exhibition tomorrow night.

Clarke got the vision again. Now her soulmate was in a place she assumed to be a lobby, and she could see the road outside and the vision was unsteady and stilled. She saw a woman walked through the glass door and waved at her soulmate.

“Maybe they shared a vision with me?” she mumbled and lifted her paint-covered hand and stroked another shade of green on her canvas. She saw the brown haired woman moved closer and her lips moved as if calling her soulmate. Clarke’s hand moved hesitantly when the woman frowned in concern, but she kept going.

The vision stopped when Raven touched her right thigh and she jerked her head toward her best friend,

“Clarkey, I’ve been calling your name since I came in. You should be more careful when you were painting. O said you spaced out a lot lately, even more than you usually did, especially for the past six months,” Raven sat on the floor, avoided the paint that was splattered on it.

“Sorry, Rae. Inspiration hit and I was too absorbed in it,” the artist felt bad for lying to her best friend. Clarke didn’t feel the hype about finding her soulmate, and when the first time she got the vision, it was the police station, and she decided to ignore them, didn’t want to get involved with troublesome guy or girl.t

In the next vision the young artist saw the lake and trees, and assumed that her soulmate was adventurous, but didn’t think too much about it.

“Have your vision connected yet?” Raven asked and her trained lies came out smoothly,

“Not yet. Maybe my soulmate is younger than me?” Clarke shrugged,

“Perhaps,” Raven seemed thoughtful and somehow she felt guilty. Raven told her everything when her first shared vision happened last year.

Her best friend was so excited and happy, as for her other best friend, Octavia, she found her soulmate not long after Raven got her vision and told her how amazing it was to be connected to her soulmate, and was gushing about him a few months after that when they finally met.

At that time, the genius engineer was a few days away from her departure to the new branch of the company she was working at as one of company’s representative and the one who’d assist the new recruits for almost a year.

Octavia visited often, and must’ve been reporting to Raven for the past six months.

Raven seemed to be thinking about something, so Clarke beat her to it,

“Just talk to me, Rae. I could see your brain working too hard,” she sat down in front of the fidgeting Raven and raised her eye brow,

“Raven fucking Reyes was nervous? Wow, this is new,” she teased and earned a swat on her arm,

“Shut up, blondie,” Raven glared and she laughed,

“Okay, sorry,” Clarke stopped laughing and looked at Raven expectantly,

“I’m going to meet her tonight, at Polis,” the brown eyed girl said nervously,

“That’s great, Rae. I’m happy for you,” she hugged Raven, who finally relaxed,

“What if she didn’t like me? Or if I’m not good enough for her?” her friend was thinking too much, wasn’t like the usual Raven she knows,

“You must really like her, huh?” Clarke said smiling, and Raven nodded,

“Yeah, a lot. She was amazing, Clarke. I need this to work,” the Latina leaned into her,

“You’ll be fine, Raven. You are amazing too, and she would be lucky to have you, just be yourself and everything will be perfect,” Clarke brushed her clean hand on Raven’s hair then pulled away,

“You should go now if you want to be there on time,” she said and got up from the floor, pulled Raven up along with her.

“These past few days have been hectic that I didn’t have time to hang out with you and O. I promise we’ll have girl’s night this weekend,” Raven hugged her, and Clarke hugged back.

“It’s fine, O and I understand how busy you’ve been. Now go,” she patted her friend’s backside and Raven grinned at her,

“Later then, Princess,” the engineer left her art room with wide smile, and Clarke shook her head, amused at her friend’s behavior.

Clarke was back on her painting, decided to add more layers of blue and lighter shade of green. She was too absorbed in her painting and didn’t realize it was almost an hour since Raven left. She wanted to know if everything was okay with her friend and was about to type on her phone when her vision was filled with Raven and the woman she saw in the vision before.

“What the fuck? Did they know Raven?” Clarke blinked and the vision ended.  
She rushed to her canvas and waited for another vision. She was so desperate to know them now; she needed to know if her soulmate shared her vision too.  
Clare saw it again after a few minutes.

Her soulmate was now standing, seemed to be leaving, and Clarke panicked. She needed to make them aware of her existence, so she took smaller brush and dipped it in white paint then wrote her name on the right corner at the bottom of her canvas,

  
‘CG’,

The vision ended not long after she finished her initials, and she sighed.  
Now she had to wait if they shared her vision or not, and hoped that her soulmate was close enough with Raven and the other woman she assumed her best friend’s soulmate to talk about their connection, just like Raven and Octavia did when they got theirs.

  
//

  
 _A week later_ ,

  
Clarke was restless for a whole week. Her night out with Raven and Octavia was nice and they talked a lot, but Raven didn’t bring up anything about the other person who was with her and her soulmate, Anya, at Polis.

“Babe, hurry up! I Lincoln was waiting for us outside,” she heard Octavia shouted from downstairs.

“In a minute, O!” she yelled back put on her denim jacket, tied her blonde locks in a messy bun and applied her mascara and lip gloss. She double checked her appearance and left her bedroom. Octavia and Raven waited for her, arms crossed.

“You’ll make us late, Griffin. Come on, move that sexy ass of yours,” Raven sassed and Clarke chuckled.

They walked outside, Lincoln already waiting for them, leaned on the car’s hood.

“Ready to go, ladies?” the bald man smiled at them, Octavia jumped into his arms and kissed the man sloppily,

“Let’s go girls,” Octavia opened the door to passenger’s seat, while Clarke and Raven got into the back seat.

They were going to Polis and meet up with Anya; Raven’s girlfriend, who was apparently Lincoln’s adoptive older sister and his cousin.

“I’d never thought that our soul mates are siblings. It was a funny coincidence,” Octavia said out of nowhere,

“Yeah, I was shocked. But I’m glad we knew each other, I’ve always wanted a big family,” Raven said with a smile,  
Clarke smiled at her friends, but she knew it didn’t reach her eyes. After last week, she got some more vision. She often saw textbooks or computer screen, and sometimes she saw pine trees and sky.

Her soulmate didn’t try to make contact with her; she saw their handwriting but nothing else.

“Clarke?” Raven touched her knee and she snapped out from her thought,

“Hm?” she responded distractedly,

“What was wrong with you this whole week? You seemed more distracted than usual, are you not feeling well?” Raven was concerned, and Clarke couldn’t keep it in anymore,

“I got my vision,” she said quietly, her best friends turned to her immediately,

“What? When did it happen?” Octavia asked wide eyed.

Should she tell them the truth? Or lie again?

“Six months ago,” she chose the truth and waited for her friends to yell or get mad at her, but instead, Octavia laughed and Raven smirked though she seemed a bit confused,

“I knew it! You were spacing out more often than you usually were, even when you weren’t painting. You thought I didn’t notice, Clarke?” Octavia shook her head,

“O, you didn’t tell me this crucial information?” Raven pretended to be hurt, but then hugged the blonde,

“I’m happy for you Clarkey. Have you made contact with them? A guy or girl?” Raven asked excitedly,

“I don’t know, Rae. They didn’t try to make contact with me other than textbooks and handwritings,” Clarke slumped on her seat,

“Did you make any contact to them about yourself?” Octavia asked from the passenger seat,

“Girls, let Clarke breathe for a second, you were overwhelming her,” Lincoln said and Clarke was thankful for his calm demeanor.

“Actually, when Raven met her soulmate at Polis, I was painting and saw another vision. And I wrote my initials on it. I hoped our vision was merged that time so that they saw it. I didn’t know what to do with those visions I had for six months, and I really didn’t care about it. First time I got my vision from them was the police station. So I thought they might be troublesome or dangerous, I’ve seen some news about psychopathic soulmate and was scared. So I ignored it for six months,”

“What changed? Why did you write your initials?” Raven asked

Clarke looked at the Latina and smiled,

“Their eyes, Rae. They were so green, and I couldn’t get them off my head. I got vision of green eyes the day you met with Anya, and so I decided to take the first step and hoped they might be seeing my vision too, because I definitely saw theirs,” Clarke said as she dreamily thought about those green eyes that was haunting her dreams for a week.

Her best friend looked at each other and Clarke was puzzled upon seeing an amused smile on Raven’s face,

“Rae, I’m serious,” she huffed.

“I know, babe. It was funny to see our princess like this, y’know. Don’t worry, you’ll meet them eventually,” Raven assured her and she only nodded, and then it happened; she saw crowds and colorful flashing light. She knew immediately it was a bar, and then the vision changed. She saw a napkin on the table with initials written on it;

  
‘LW’

Her heart beats faster as she stored the image to her memory. Clarke had photographic memory and it was helpful; the vision she had was stored neatly in her brain, and sometimes she recalled the images she had and poured them on her canvas,

The vision ended and Clarke blinked. The blonde was curious, why did Anya often appear in her soulmate’s vision? Clarke met Anya once at their night out last Saturday night, but held back her curiosity. Tonight she was determined to find out about her soulmate.

“What did you see?” Raven asked,

“She made contact with me. She wrote down initials on a napkin and I knew she was at a bar from the look of it,” said Clarke as she examined Raven’s face but saw nothing,

“Great! It was a step forward, you just need to be patient,” Raven said and they fell into comfortable silence. The four of them arrived at Polis twenty minutes later.

They walked inside the crowded bar and followed Raven who made her way to where Anya was, in the corner at the back end of the bar which was less crowded and the table was bigger.  
Anya got up from her stool and kissed Raven quickly,

“Sorry babe, Clarke here was taking too long to get ready,” Raven winked at her and the artist rolled her eyes,

“It’s okay, I and our cousin arrived too early,” Anya smiled, and a girl who was sitting with her back to them got up and turned around when Anya tapped her shoulder.

Clarke’s breath hitched as their eyes met, she saw herself and blinked, but all she could see now was her own blue eyes and her blonde hair. She noticed the girl must be very close and she took a step back then the vision ended,

“Wha…” she started, her eyes met the green orbs that have been haunting her dreams for a week, and saw the girl in front of her more clearly; green eyes, tanned skin, dark brown curls loose on her right shoulder. She was taller Nd definitely younger than Clarke and the way the girl looked at her sent shiver down her spine,

“I finally found you, CG,” the tall brunette said with half smile adorned her lips,


	2. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story after Lexa's first vision and the events that happened the entire week before Clexa met for the first time at Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so nervous to upload this, but I hope you guys like it.   
> No beta for this story, any errors is on me.  
> Enjoy, and thanks for reading! ;)

* * *

 

 

Lexa was undoubtedly happy, hell, she was ecstatic. She woke up at ten in the morning with a wide grin on her face.

“I’d find you soon, my dear soulmate. I know I would!” she stretched her body.

She felt a bit stiff and realized that she was still on her last night’s outfit. The brunette stayed longer at the bar with Anya and Raven, who decided that the long waited vision from her soulmate was worthy of a few drinks, and they left the bar at two. Once she was home, Lexa passed out on her bed, smile adorned her face.

Colors and the paint-covered hand filled her mind for a whole day while she was reading the book related to her project. There was no new vision from her soulmate for the whole day and she couldn’t help feeling a bit disappointed.

“What were you doing at the moment, my dear soulmate?” she wondered. The young brunette was on her desk with the back of her hand was supporting her head. Her mind was full of the possible scenarios about how she could find the artist that has been on her mind since yesterday. Lexa was lost in her thoughts when a notification popped up on her computer’s screen; it was from her advisor. She looked at the time and was shocked it was already 4 pm. Lexa groaned and opened the mail which contained some things she needed to include in her report.

“Why didn’t he just tell me this the last time I consulted him for his advice?” Lexa sighed closed the mail after wrote down things she should add to the report on her notepad so she could do some research about them later. She put back her glasses and resumed her reading while occasionally marked the sentences she could probably include in her report later. Her hand stilled and a smile bloomed from her lips; another sea of colors filled her vision and her heart danced in a silly rhythm.

“About time, my dear artist,” she leaned on the back of her chair and enjoyed the vision. It was different from the last time; the painting was already framed. The vision changed and Lexa could see some more paintings and a few people around within her soulmate’s vision.

“An exhibition?” she wondered, and the vision ended just in time when her phone rang. She accepted the call after she saw it was from Anya,

“What was it this time, Ahn?” Lexa asked and chuckled when she heard the older girl rambled,

“Hey, slow down. I couldn’t understand what you were telling me,” she laughed when Anya huffed,

 _“Raven is going to introduce me to her best friends,”_ her cousin said and Lexa waited for her to continue, but rolled her eyes when Anya didn’t tell anything more,

“And what was the problem?” Lexa asked and she could see Anya’s annoyed expression from her voice,

 _“The problem is, I am nervous as fuck. What if I screw up and they hate me?”_ the older woman sighed and Lexa laughed so hard she almost fell down from her chair,

“My goodness, Ahn. You’re going to meet her best friends, not her whole family,” the brunette shook her head bemusedly,

 _“But…”_ she knew that her cousin was going to start rambling again and Lexa didn’t have time for this silly phone call so she cut her off,

“Anya, they’ll love you, okay? I had to do my report so I’m gonna hang up. Tell me how it went later, bye cousin!” she ended the call before Anya could say anything and was amused at how Raven was able to transformed her stoic cousin to a big softie just in a year, and they haven’t even met. And now that they finally met, Lexa wasn’t sure if she was prepared for Anya being a sap.

She was back to her book for another twenty minutes and then worked on her report. She was so immersed with her task that she almost jumped from her seat when a face came into her vision and blinked when she realized it was her soulmate’s vision that was shared with her. A blonde woman with flirty smile was talking to her soulmate and she wished that the she shared not only their vision, but also their hearing.

“What the fuck is she doing flirting with my soulmate?” she was annoyed and then the vision changed, now it was Raven and another shorter brunette girl.

“Raven’s suspicion was right!” she would definitely tell Anya about this later,

The vision ended and Lexa happily back to her report, determined to finish this boring task and find a way to connect to her mysterious soulmate. It was almost 9 pm when she finished the first part of her report, and decided to take a break. Her stomach grumbled because she skipped her lunch and dinner, so she put on her worn out dark grey hoodie. She grabbed her phone and wallet then walked down the street to a nearby diner she regularly went; Arkers.

The bell chimed when she entered and Lexa was welcomed by a gorgeous fair-skinned girl who smiled warmly at her. The diner was practically packed because it was Saturday night, and she walked straight to the counter as she scanned the place and saw her usual seat was empty.

“I was beginning to worried that the books swallowed you alive,” the waitress teased her and Lexa laughed,

“They almost did, Costia. But I managed to fight back with my markers, and here I was, starving,” she sat down rather a bit too dramatic on a stool in front of the counter, and the light brown haired girl chuckled,

“You’re such a dork, Lex. What would it be tonight? Regular or today’s special?” Costia asked as she poured some water for Lexa,

“Special, please. And extra fries,” she winked and brought her water to her usual table on the corner near the window. Her phone vibrated and she swiped up the screen and saw she’s got a message from Anya.

**_Anya-_ **

_Are you up for a small family camping on Tuesday?_

_Just you, me, Lincoln and our soulmate_

**_Lexa-_ **

_So you can rub it on my face that I haven’t met my soulmate yet?_

**_Anya-_ **

_No, you idiot. Why would I do that?_

_Lincoln’s soulmate wants to meet our nerdy cousin_

 

She thought about it for a moment and decided to go with her cousins. She could spend her lonely Saturday night writing her report and would be finished by tomorrow. The brunette needed some fresh air anyway, and maybe her soulmate would share her vision and see the nature she loves so much.

**_Lexa-_ **

_Okay. I’m in._

**_Anya-_ **

_Great!_

_I’ll pick you up Tuesday morning. Finish your damn project so we can have fun!_

**_Lexa-_ **

_Will do. See ya on Tuesday._

 

She locked her phone and put it back into her pocket. Costia brought her meals and she almost moan when the delicious smell hit her,

“Here you go,” Costia chuckled as Lexa literarily drooled over the faux-filet with shallots sauce, and a portion of poêlée de légumes.

“And your extra fries,” Gustus put a plate of fries on the table and Lexa grinned happily, the big guy really gave her ‘extra’ fries.

“You’re spoiling me, Gustus,” she said and the man smiled warmly,

“You’re my regular, and student needs extra energy. Enjoy your meal, Lexa,” Gustus said as he went back to his kitchen.

“ _Bon appétit_ ,” Costia said and went back to do her job.

Lexa dipped her fries to her favorite barbeque sauce and then dug in her meals. When she finished her dinner, the brunette went directly to the counter to pay, didn’t want to wait for the waitress to come to her table.

“You were in a hurry?” Costia asked as she slide the bill and Lexa gave her card to the girl,

“Yeah, I need to finish my report so I can have a quiet Sunday,” she sat on a stool which Gustus started to put there a few months ago when the diner was packed and Lexa was starving that he was concerned the girl would passed out. And some customers actually enjoyed the additional seat while they wait for a table to be available with some tea or coffee which was also added because of Lexa.

Gustus was kind to her and she was grateful for his wonderful meals because Lexa couldn’t cook anything other than scramble eggs, and toast, which she still managed to burn even if she made it often enough. Thankfully genius people invented microwave so the young student didn’t have to eat cold leftover pizza.

“Don’t overdo yourself, Lex,” Costia gave her card back and she took it then put it back in her wallet,

“No worries. Thanks for the meal. Oh, and please tell Gustus, the food was wonderful,” the brunette grinned and she slid off from the stool.

“Have a nice evening, Costia,” she said as she walked to the door,

“You too, Lex,” Costia waved at her and she smiled, opening the door and welcomed the cool air.

She walked a bit faster to her apartment and jogged the small distance from the lobby to the elevator. When she was about to unlock her apartment door, Lexa froze when another vision appeared. Now she could see Raven, and Anya, then the vision moved a bit to the right, and she was shocked to see Lincoln there, with the brunette she saw in earlier vision. It seemed like they were still at the exhibition. Now that she thought about it, Anya didn’t say anything about going to an art gallery.

“What the actual fuck? Now I’m dying to know who this soulmate of mine is,” she blinked and the vision ended. She unlocked the door and went into her apartment then locked the door again behind her.

She took out her phone from her hoodie’s pocket,

**_Lexa-_ **

_Are you at a gallery with Lincoln?_

 Lexa sent the message and slipped the phone back into her pocket before she went to the kitchen. She took a mug from the cupboard and grabbed two bags of tea and put it in the mug. She then put some water in the kettle and placed it on the stove. She turned it on and left the water to boil. Her phone vibrated and she opened the message eagerly,

 

**_Anya-_ **

_Yeah. Why?_

 

“Thank you, universe!” she pumped her fist up in the air, excited about her small discovery about her soulmate.

She typed her reply and grinned like an idiot,

 

**_Lexa-_ **

_I saw you, all of you!_

_What a small world!_

 

She knew Anya would be puzzled by her text, she didn’t care, though. She was one step closer to find the artist who has been a constant occupant in her mind. Her phone buzzed again and Lexa chuckled when she read Anya’s response,

**_Anya-_ **

_What did you mean? Where are you?_

**_Anya-_ **

_Don’t you have a project to finish?_

**_Anya-_ **

_Were you stalking me, kiddo?_

 

Lexa didn’t reply, she decided to call her cousin later. She switched off the stove and poured the hot water into her mug. She put some sugar and brought her tea to the living room. Lexa went into her room and was back with her laptop and some books, opted to do her work on the couch. She put her laptop on the coffee table in front of her, and dialed Anya’s number.

Her cousin picked up the call at the first dial tone,

 _“Where the fuck are you?”_ she chuckled at her cousin’s confused voice,

“At my apartment, Ahn. Where else would I be?” she grinned and took a sip of her tea and winced when the hot liquid touched her cold lips,

 _“Then how did you know I am with Lincoln? You are creeping me out, Lex,”_ Anya said and Lexa heard some noises,

 _“Wait, did you get another vision?”_ Anya asked, half whispered,

“Why are you whispering?” she asked as she turned on her laptop,

 _“Never mind that. I think Raven’s best friend here might be your girl,”_ Anya said as quietly as she could,

“You think so? I had my suspicions. Is she there right now? What’s her name? No, wait; don’t answer that,” she stopped her rambling before Anya could spoil her fun.

 _“You’re weird, Lex. Don’t you want to meet her sooner?”_ Anya chuckled and she rolled her eyes,

“Well, I do. But I want to be prepared before I meet her, and don’t drop any kind of hint, got it? Please keep this a secret. At least until we go camping,” Lexa said and Anya sighed,

 _“Fine. I gotta go. We’re going to Polis, talk later,”_ Anya ended the call and Lexa put her phone away with a bright smile on her face.

“Wait for me, CG,” she sipped her tea and enjoyed the warmth that spread through her body. She put on her black rimmed glasses and resumed her work.

 

* * *

 

 

It was only Tuesday morning, and Clarke was already bored to death. She was hoping that the visions would entertain her but all she saw these past few days were either textbooks or computers, or some random objects; except for the last Saturday night at the exhibition.

Clarke was meeting Raven and Octavia’s soulmate, which was a big surprise. They didn’t know that their soulmate were siblings. Clarke was talking with Raven when a beautiful girl appeared in her vision. She was smiling at her soulmate, and Clarke felt a bit jealous. Raven shook her shoulder and the vision ended. It was hard for her to hide the truth from her two best friends, but Clarke just couldn’t tell them yet.

“Please, no more textbooks,” she sighed as she put down her coffee on the table and stretched her body. She was grateful for being her own boss; she could take her day off anytime she needed it. She paints whenever inspiration hit, and she would shut out the world and focus on her piece. But lately she couldn’t paint anything but a pair of green eyes. Her mind kept wondering to those piercing green eyes and those fucking textbooks just the worst mood killer.

“Ugh, don’t tell me my soulmate is still a student,” she realized that would be a possibility; her soulmate is younger than her, that’s why they weren’t connected until six months ago,

She picked up her phone and sent a message to the group chat for her and her two best friends,

 

**_Clarke-_ **

_Help! I’m bored to the bone. Brunch with me?_

_I haven’t seen you guys since the exhibition night_

She waited a moment, and her phone buzzed,

 

**_Rae-_ **

_Sorry, princess._

_O and I are camping with Anya, Lincoln and their cousin._

 

**_Tiny Blake-_ **

_Sorry, Clarkey. We forgot to tell you. We know you hate camping,_

_What about a night out next Saturday at Polis?_

 

“But Saturday night is in four days!” she groaned again. This week would be the worst, boring days ever.

The blonde decided to spend her day at the park not far from her house with her sketchbook. She needed a distraction, and drawing random things usually helps. She strode on the sidewalk while occasionally replied to Raven and Octavia’s texts. Her best friends are on their way to a campsite three hours away from the city. They were right not to invite her, because Clarke hated camping. Whilst she loved being close to nature, the greens and fresh air, she would never go on camping ever, again.

Clarke used to camp with her father when she was a little girl, and she loved it. Her father made sure she had fun at whatever they did, and when her parents decided to end things, it wasn’t the same anymore. All those wonderful memories she had with him were now too painful. It reminded her that being a soulmate to someone didn’t mean it would last forever.

After the divorce, Clarke and her father spent less and less time together because she stayed with her mom, and younger Clarke didn’t want her mom to be sad every time she mentioned him.

 

 

Clarke sat down on a bench under a big oak tree and closed her eyes. She inhaled the fresh air and smiled when calm washed over her. The blonde stayed like that for a while, and then opened her sketchbook. She flipped the pages and stopped at her latest drawing; piercing green eyes. Clarke smiled and flipped the page then took out her pencil from her backpack. The artist in her took over immediately and drew something out of her memories. It was the one from the first time she had her soulmate’s vision; the police station.

She remembered how she stumbled on her paint pint and spilled it on the floor and almost ruined her painting, except the splatters of blue paint added a unique shape on it so it wasn’t that bad. The vision was just a few seconds, but it scared her. Her soulmate was behind the bars, and worst possibilities were running wild through her mind.

She ignored the connection, decided that it wasn’t worth her time. Her soulmate must be a troublesome guy or girl, and might be a psycho. But then the next vision appeared and all she could see was a massive forest and a beautiful waterfall. She saw the water sparkled and she was in awe. She missed the serene silent she always felt when she went camping with her father. The following months, she occasionally saw pine trees, or blue sky with funny shaped cloud. Sometimes it was a small lake in the park she didn’t recognize. It seemed like her soulmate was a sucker for nature and always chose secluded place to chill, and she secretly liked the vision she got.

 

//

 

The blonde artist was so immersed in her sketching that she didn’t realize it was noon already. If her phone didn’t go off, she wouldn’t have stopped. She rummaged through her things in the backpack and found the device. There was a message from her mom asking if she would like to have dinner at home.

She sighed and closed her sketchbook then put it and her pencil back into the backpack. It has been a while since her last visit and she missed her mom. But the house didn’t feel like a home anymore for her since her father left.

Clarke called her mom and told her maybe next time and that she was busy. The older woman was a bit sad but then Clarke could hear a smile in her voice when Clarke told her mom she missed her and promised she would find some time soon so they could have brunch together at her favorite café. They exchanged I love you’s and I miss you’s then Clarke ended the call.

Clarke took her backpack off the bench and hoisted one strap on her right shoulder. She was only a few steps away from the bench when another vision invaded her sight. She knew it was the same waterfall from the previous vision, but it was a bit different; she was on the top of it. Her heart beats faster when the vision moved; her soulmate was running to the cliff edge and jumped.

“Are you crazy?!” she almost shouted but stopped herself. She could felt the adrenaline just from the vision. Her soulmate was really something and she was more curious now than ever.

The vision stopped when water splashed all over her soulmate’s face. She went back to the bench and sat down. She never felt like this before; the adrenaline, the rush, the excitement, especially from connected vision. There were no reports that showed soulmate could share how they felt through the connection. She thought, maybe it was her own and not her soulmate’s. Anyone would feel what she did if they saw the vision.

“I started to think you are a nerd; nature nerd,” she shook her head and a small smile adorned her face. Who would’ve thought her boring Tuesday turned out to be a bit more exciting?

After a few minutes, Clarke left the park and decided to grab something to eat before she went home.

The house was quite big for her alone. Her grandma gifted it to her a few years ago. Clarke shared the same passion in art with her, and when she told her family that her painting was sold in her first exhibition, her grandma was ecstatic and she got the house so that the young artist could have her own studio and she was forever grateful.

 

 

The rest of her day was uneventful, for, no vision after the cliff jumping one. She checked her email and noticed an email about a new commission offer for a family photo and she accepted it happily. She liked painting people, not her favorite materials but she enjoyed nonetheless.

The blonde artist decided to start on the commission tomorrow so it would be done as soon as possible.

Clarke spent her time watching random movies on Netflix with a bowl of popcorn and a can of beer, and fell asleep at the third movie. She was startled when her phone rang. The still half asleep woman scrambled to her feet and threw the blanket on the couch she slept on to the floor and heard a thud. She cursed and took the blaring device from the floor. Whoever called her at this ungodly hour would receive an earful from the blonde.

“What the fuck, Rae?! It was freaking midnight already,” she scolded her best friend as soon as she accepted the call,

 _“No, it wasn’t. It was only ten, Clarkey. Check out your phone,”_ Raven snorted and followed by Octavia laughing.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her phone screen, it was indeed only ten

“Oh fuck. Sorry, I fell asleep. What’s up?” she sat back down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her legs,

 _“Just checking how your boring day went,”_ Raven said, and she sighed.

“I missed you girls. When are you guys coming back?”

 _“Tomorrow afternoon. Octavia and I were thinking about pizza and booze at your cozy house, what do you think?”_ Raven suggested and then Clarke heard rustling noise,

 _“Clarkey! We’ll make it up to you, and have a fun night, just the three of us,”_ Clarke could tell Octavia was already drunk from her slightly high-pitched voice.

“Alright, girls. All of you have fun there,” the blonde chuckled when she heard Raven scolded her other best friend about something,

“Okay, princess. O was already wasted and started to annoy Anya and Lincoln’s cousin. Gotta go, see ya tomorrow,” Clarke said her goodbye and laughed when the call ended with Raven cursing endlessly at Octavia.

She went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water and drank it greedily. Clarke decided to go back to sleep. She wanted to wake up early and go to replenish her art supply.

She checked to make sure her front door was locked and turn off the TV before she went to her room. The blonde plugged in her phone on the nightstand and then she went to en suite bathroom to brush her teeth and washed the remaining of her make up.

She took off her sweatpants crawled under her comfortable duvet only in her worn t-shirt and underwear. She sighed and drifted to sleep, a smiled tugged at the corner of her pink lips; a memory of those green eyes offered a calming effect on her and she embrace the feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your girlfriend was so fucking annoying,” Lexa shook her head and Lincoln just laughed from her right side. They sat on folding chairs with a beer in their hands. It was fun and Lexa was enjoying herself.

She received an earful from Anya when the other woman found out her little stunt. She has been waited for the right time to jump from her favorite spot and Lexa was glad she finally did it. She hoped her soulmate shared her vision and saw the wonders she found in nature.

“You’ll love her when you get to know her longer,” Lincoln said with twinkles in his eyes,

“Damn, Linc. I already knew it, but I still couldn’t believe this girl turned you into a softie, and Anya wasn’t that different,” Lexa chuckled and Lincoln slapped her arm playfully.

“We’ll see how you turned into a hopeless sap when you met this soulmate of yours, Lex.” Lincoln said and the brunette laughed as she leaned back.

“I think I already did, and it was only a hand and some painting,” she sighed and smiled at the memory,

“Anya mentioned the other day about your suspicion. Are you sure it was Raven’s friend?”

“I still need to make sure,” Lexa said and stopped when she saw Anya, Raven and Octavia approached them,

“So, me and Raven and Anya planned a night out to Polis this Saturday, you and Lincoln should join us. It would be fun,” Octavia said as she sat on Lincoln’s lap

“Our best friend will be there too. What do you say?” Raven added and Lexa looked to Anya, who smirked and raised a brow

“You told them,” Lexa stated and Anya grinned.

“Fine, I’m in,” Lexa smiled and Octavia hugged her

“You know, if you really are our best friend’s soulmate, just know that you are already welcomed,” Octavia said and they all laughed.

“Thanks, Octavia. Just, don’t say anything about this; I want it to be surprise,” Lexa said dreamily and Anya fake gagging,

“Shit, Lex. I think you’ll be the worst sap when you finally met your soulmate,” Anya said and everyone laughed,

“Shut up, Ahn,”

 

The night at the camp were getting colder, so they decided to retire to their respective tents,

“Ugh, you lucky assholes should let me share a tent. It was so fucking freezing,” Lexa complained and Anya pushed her in.

“Don’t be a baby, Lex. Now go sleep.” Anya said and she sighed,

“Yeah, yeah. Good night, assholes.” Lexa yelled and she chuckled when the others told her to shut up and sleep.

“It’s gonna be a long, lonely night,” she sighed as she slipped into her sleeping bag, and let the sleep claimed her.

 

//

 

Lexa was back to her monotonous days on Wednesday night. Her report was done and already sent to her advisor, so she was waiting for his feedback.

The brunette went for a walk and ended up in Arkers and decided to grab something for dinner. She talked with Costia, who just met her soulmate two days ago. Lexa was happy for the girl.

She went back to her apartment, and her vision was invaded with pizza.

“ _Bon appétit,”_ she mumbled and then she saw Octavia and Raven.

“I hope to see you soon,” she whispered and the vision stopped.

 

//

 

Lexa was nervous as hell.

She spent two hours to choose her outfit, another thirty minutes on her hair and make-up and another twenty to annoy Anya with her nonsense worries,

“Stop worrying, Lex. We will find out if Raven’s best friend was you soulmate. And everything will be alright,” Anya was walking beside her in the lobby and Lexa suddenly stopped,

“What if…” Lexa started and Anya grabbed her hand and dragged her to her car,

“Just shut the hell up. Like you told me before; just be yourself,” Anya said as she started the car and drove them to Polis. They were meeting Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, and another girl who might be Lexa’s soulmate. Lincoln agreed to pick the three girls and meet Lexa and Anya at the bar.

//

She was talking with Anya when the latter got off her stool. Lexa was sitting with her back to the entrance.

“Sorry babe, Clarke here was taking too long to get ready,” Raven said to Anya, and Lexa was trying to calm down,

 

_Oh fuck! It’s really happening._

 

“It’s okay, I and our cousin arrived too early,” Anya said and she felt her cousin tapping on her shoulder. She exhaled and turned around,

Her heart beats faster when she saw a girl with blonde hair, she stood up and she couldn’t breathe when her green eyes meet the sky-blue. Those are the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen,

Lexa walked to the blonde beauty and didn’t stop when she saw herself, and she knew their vision was merged. She saw herself green eyes and knew they must be really close to each other by now. The brunette blinked and the vision ended,

 

_God! She’s so beautiful,_

 

“Wha…” the girl started as their eyes met again. Lexa noticed that her eyes were different shade of blue. Her blonde hair was tied in messy bun, and yet it just enhanced her beauty. Her milky white skin glowed, and her skinny jeans hugged her legs perfectly. She was shorter than Lexa, and the way this girl looked at her made her weak on her knees.

Lexa realized she was staring, but the other girl wasn’t any better.

She stilled her nerves,

_Just be yourself_

Clarke was a goddess and Lexa was the luckiest girl in the entire universe being her soulmate.

“I finally found you, CG,” she said and gave her usual smile,

 

//

 

Raven cleared her throat, and the blonde almost jumped. Lexa thought it was adorable,

“So, were you guys a soulmate?” Raven started and Lexa was thankful for her to break the silence. They were sitting on their respective stool and Lexa was lost in those blue eyes,

“Yeah, I believe so,” Lexa answered and smiled,

“I’m Lexa, Woods” she extended her hand for the blonde to take,

_God, I hope my hand wasn’t sweating_

“Hi Lexa. I’m Clarke Griffin,” the beautiful artist said as she shook Lexa’s hand

The girl’s smile was so bright, though Lexa could tell she was nervous, Lexa was no better. It was a miracle she hadn’t fainted by now,

“Hi _Clarke_ …” She tested the name and liked how it rolled on her tongue,

“Oh my god! You guys are just so adorable together,” Octavia cooed and everyone at laughed. Lexa’s breath hitched when she saw Clarke blushed and their eyes met again. She didn’t realize her hand was still holding Clarke’s, and her body tingled when Clarke’s thumb caressed the back of her hand,

“Touchy much, princess?” Raven teased and Lexa chuckled when the artist shoved the engineer playfully,

“Shut up, Rae.” Clarke let her hand go, and Lexa missed the contact already.

* * *

 

They talked and drink, Lexa stole glance at Clarke once in a while, and so did Clarke. Their friends were really helpful and by the time they exited the bar, Lexa and Clarke were already comfortable around each other.

“Who’s driving?” Anya asked when they arrived at the parking lot. All of them were intoxicated except for Lincoln,

“I’ll just use Uber,” Raven said and Anya nodded,

“Then I’ll ride with you. I’ll just get the car tomorrow” Anya said as she held Raven around her waist,

“Lex? Want me to drive you back?” Lincoln asked and Lexa didn’t know what to do. She wanted to spend more time with Clarke, but didn’t want to come across as weird.

“I…” She started, but Octavia cut her off,

“Babe, I’m really tired,” Octavia pouted at her boyfriend and winked at Clarke, which Lexa definitely noticed.

“I’ll call Uber. Maybe Lexa can ride with me?” Clarke offered to her, and Lexa beamed like a child given two scoops of chocolate ice cream,

“Okay,” she smiled and Clarke’s cheeks blushed it was too adorable it made her want to kiss her right there,

_Uh uh. Don’t act like a horny teenager, Lex. Be cool_

She reminded herself

 

//

 

The ride to Clarke’s place was silence, but not the kind that made her uncomfortable. They decided to drop Clarke first. Once they arrived in front of the house, Lexa got out of the car and opened the door for Clarke.

“Thanks Lexa. It’s so sweet of you,” Clarke thanked her, and Lexa didn’t miss the drop in her tone.

“No problem, Clarke,” the way Lexa said her name made her squirm and Clarke didn’t want her to leave yet,

“Uhm, do you want to come in?”

 

_Oh god, Clarke! You just met her a few hours ago, and you probably gonna freak her out,_

Clarke wanted to punch her stupid self in the gut.

 

_Oh dear. Did she really just invite me into her house? Should I decline? Would it be weird if I say yes?_

“Okay,” she decided to just do what her gut told her to do.

 

Lexa insisted to pay for the ride and then they went inside.

“I’m sorry, it’s a bit of a mess,” Clarke said sheepishly, and Lexa smiled

“It’s okay, Clarke,” the brunette girl assured her,

Clarke couldn’t resist anymore, so she took a step closer to the brunette and put her hand on the right side of the Lexa’s neck.

Lexa looked into those gorgeous blue eyes and noticed them dropped at her lips and back to her eyes.

 _Now or never. Go for it, kiddo!_ Lexa could hear Anya cheered for her, and she felt ridiculous.

“Lex…” Clarke started but Lexa stopped her from saying anything more when she captured those plump lips.

Clarke couldn’t stop a moan when Lexa kissed her tentatively, giving her time to pull back. Clarke didn’t want to stop. Their attraction to each other was too strong to ignore. The blonde felt it since the first time she saw the younger girl’s green pearls and it was just getting stronger when their eyes met for the first time.

They chased each other’s lips, nipped and sucked, Lexa bit Clarke’s bottom lip seductively and soothed it with her tongue, elicited the sexiest sound from the artist. Clarke parted her mouth and gasped when the green eyed girl snaked her nimble fingers under Clarke’s shirt.

Lexa took this chance and their tongues wrestled in the most sensuous way. They only pulled back when their lungs burnt from the lack of oxygen. Clarke connected her forehead on Lexa’s. Their heart beats erratically after the intense make out, eyes closed from the overwhelming feeling washed over them.

Lexa’s eyes fluttered open; she was still breathless.

 

_That was a hell of kissing._

Lexa’s eyes widened when she realized she just said that out loud.

 

Clarke chuckled as she opened her eyes and was met with the green pearls that have been a constant visitor in her dreams. She leaned back to get a better look at her beautiful, charming soulmate and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. She took in everything; her soft curly brown hair, cute ears, her pointy nose and her pouty, kiss swollen lips, and her sharp jawline that tempted her to kiss her way down to the soft tanned skin on her neck.

She moved her hands to Lexa’s face. She traced Lexa’s nose with her right pointer and caressed her cheeks with her thumbs. Her heart soared when her blue eyes met Lexa’s green ones and she smiled at the twinkles in those gorgeous pearls,

“Now that I see you, Lexa Woods, I knew that I was finally alive instead of just living.” Clarke smiled and kissed the now awestruck girl’s nose,

Lexa’s heart skipped a beat and knew that she would do everything; anything in her power to make her soulmate the happiest woman in the entire universe.

* * *

 


	3. You and I, Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wanted to ask Lexa to move in with her.  
> Lexa had better idea.

 

“For God’s sake, Clarke! Just ask her already. You guys have been together for almost a year,” Raven said amusedly at the blonde artist who was pacing the space of her living room.

“What if it was too soon? What if Lexa wanted to take it slow and enjoy her privacy a bit longer?” Clarke said as she plopped down on the couch next to her best friend,

“Both of you are basically living together at this point. Wherever you are, Lexa was there. It was like both of you were connected by super glue,” Raven turned to face Clarke,

“You’re right,” Clarke sighed.

She knew there was no reason for her not to ask her girlfriend- _her soulmate_ \- to move in with her. She was just being an idiot to hold it back longer than necessary.

“I’m going to ask her next week,” she said and nodded more to herself, receiving a pat on her back. Next week they would celebrate their first year as a couple.

“Now, that’s my girl, Griffin! You started to make me dizzy with you pacing back and forth. Be grateful O wasn’t here to tackle you down,” Raven said as she went to the kitchen to get two cans of beer from the fridge then back to the living room where Clarke already grinning like some high school teenager.

“Lexa?” Raven asked the obvious just to see her friend’s stupid smile, and she got just that,

“Yep”, Clarke answered, her grin was wider now

“She was on her way here from work, and that means you need to go, sorry,” Clarke said apologetically,

“I’ll gladly get out of here before you and Lexa turn this place into sex cave,” Raven chuckled then drank her beer,

“Oh my God, Raven. That was one time,” Clarke groaned while Raven laughed at the artist’s blushed face.

“And I’ve had enough of walking on my best friends’ sexcapades; you and O corrupted my eyes!” Raven cringed at that,

“You talked as if I haven’t seen you eating out my cousin, Rae,” Lexa decided to announce her arrival just in time when Raven sipped he beer, causing her to choke and Clarke laughed as she helped the brunette to calm her breathing.

“Have you heard about knocking, Woods? You could’ve killed me,” Raven glared at the younger brunette, failed to hide her blushed cheek.

“My girlfriend owns the place, Rae. Why would I need to knock?” Lexa smirked as she sat down next to Clarke who instinctively scooted closer and sighed as her girlfriend hugged her.

“Hey, babe,” Clarke greeted with soft smile, her blue eyes connected with green ones,

“Hi, gorgeous. I miss you,” Lexa whispered sweetly before Clarke close the small distance between them and captured her soulmate’s lips in a soft and passionate kiss. Lexa pulled back when Raven cleared her throat louder than necessary and chuckled when Clarke groaned,

“Eyes on camera, lovebirds,” Raven said with an amused grin but jumped from the couch when Clarke glared playfully, ready to tackle her,

“Okay, okay, I’m going. See you later Woods! Don’t stop until she passed out!” she shouted while running to the front door, Clarke laughed and shook her head at her friend’s silliness.

The blonde artist curled back into her soulmate’s side and hummed contently when soft lips brushed her temple,

“I miss you too, though it was only this morning I saw you walked out of the door,” Clarke smiled when she felt a soft rumble when Lexa chuckled and kissed the soft tan skin of the brunette’s neck. She smirked when Lexa’s happy sigh turned into a soft moan when she nipped at the flesh then soothed it with her tongue.

“Clarke…” Lexa whispered her name and her body reacted immediately. She moved to straddle Lexa, and her breath hitched when firm soft hands found their place on the exposed skin of her hips. Clarke cradled the brunette’s face in her hands and traced the high cheekbones with her thumbs; two pairs of eyes swam in each other. Even after a year, those green orbs still took her breath away, just like the first time Clarke saw it in her vision.

“I still couldn’t believe you’re here, that you’re my soulmate,” Clarke said softly before placing soft kiss on Lexa’s nose.

“Still couldn’t believe that you, Lexa, the young, beautiful, passionate, smart, kind woman, were my soulmate,” Clarke smiled and Lexa blushed at the compliment,

“You gave me too much credit, Clarke. I’m the luckiest person in the entire universe for having you as my soulmate. My beautiful, talented, wonderful soulmate,” Lexa emphasized each word with kiss on her nose, her cheek, and then her lips. They kissed softly for a short while until it was too awkward when both of them couldn’t stop smiling then pulled back. Clarke connected their foreheads.

They whispered sweet words and giggled when one would steal small kisses from the other.

“I love you,” Clarke whispered into the kiss

“I love you too,” Lexa whispered back and sealed their lips again, more heated than before. Clarke couldn’t stop from moaning when Lexa’s hands found their way into her pajama’s shorts and kneaded the soft flesh of her ass.

“Bedroom,” the blonde said breathlessly and yelped in excitement when Lexa stood up with Clarke still on her lap. She wrapped her legs around the brunette’s waist and arms around her neck. She tilted her head back for more access when Lexa kissed her neck.

“Fuck!”

The brunette knocked something on her way and cursed, causing Clarke to giggle but it was turned into a sinful moan when Lexa attack the sensitive spot on her pulse point.

Once they entered the room, Lexa kicked the door shut behind her and wasted little time to walk to the king sized bed. Clarke gasped as she landed on the soft baby blue fabric. Lexa hovered above her with lustful eyes, pupils blown with want for her.

“Beautiful,” the brunette whispered, fingers busy tracing the blonde’s soft face,

“Lex..” Clarke sighed happily at the attention given by her girlfriend.

“Perfect,” Lexa kissed her softly, Clarke’s hands roamed on the younger girl’s back.

“Off,” Clarke demanded as she tugged the collar of her shirt.

Lexa obliged and sat up, straddling the blonde beneath her and took of her navy blue button down with torturous pace. Clarke bit her bottom lip at the sight above her; Lexa slowly undone the buttons, revealing lacy black bra and delicious tan skin. She helped Lexa get rid of the shirt and threw it behind the brunette.

Her hand roamed the newly exposed skin, fingertips grazed on taut abs,

“Fuck, you’re so hot, babe,” Clarke sat up and kissed Lexa hard, enough to distract her and flipped them, now Clarke straddling Lexa. She pulled up her own t-shirt and threw it in the same direction where Lexa’s landed before.

She leaned down and kissed Lexa deep and hard, nipped and soothed the kiss swollen lips and gasped into her mouth when the girl beneath her unclasped her navy blue bra and then snaked her hands under the loosened fabric to cup her voluptuous breasts. Thumbs grazed the already stiff peaks and Clarke ground her hips unconsciously as her own hands found their way underneath Lexa who arched her back so that Clarke could unhook her bra.

Clarke broke the kiss and discarded her bra and help Lexa to do the same.

Once the offending fabrics were tossed away, both women breathed heavily as they took in the view of their lover’s bare torso, appraising the beauty in front of them.

Clarke leaned down; her hands found Lexa’s and gripped it firmly then moved them above the brunette’s head. The small act of dominance from the blonde made Lexa moan sinfully and thrust her hips in search of friction. Clarke swallowed it with searing kiss.

“Babe…” the brunette whined when Clarke pulled back for the much needed oxygen and took pity on her. The blonde let go of Lexa’s hand, knowing that the girl needed to touch her.

Clarke let out a breathy laugh when Lexa flipped her and she landed on her back.

“I want you, Clarke,” Lexa husked as she hovered over the blonde, and Clarke wasn’t one to deny them pleasure of being connected, body and soul.

 

* * *

 

 

Their naked bodies embraced each other’s curves perfectly. After the rest of their clothes were already thrown haphazardly on the floor, both women took their time to explore and reacquainting themselves with each other, though it was only this morning when both basked in pleasure. It was never enough and they would always crave for each other’s touch.

Lexa couldn’t get tired of this; of Clarke’s moans, low, raspy voice whispered her name, blunt nails scraped along her back. Lexa loved when she made her girlfriend writhe and moan in pleasure as she touched or kissed every sensitive spots on her naked body.

She loved how Clarke arched her back when Lexa kneaded her breasts, how Clarke would thread her fingers into Lexa’s brunette tresses to guide her where she needed her. And God did she love how Clarke sighed and moaned her name when she took one of her stiff nipples into between her lips and teased it with a flick of her tongue, just like what she was doing at the moment.

Lexa kissed her way down, leaving wet trails with her tongue. Her hands kneaded the soft flesh of Clarke’s hips. She stopped just above her cute navel and peered at the hooded blue eyes watching her. Lexa chuckled when Clarke thrust her hip in desperation.

“Lex, baby. Please,” Clarke whispered as her right hands scraped her scalp, urging Lexa to move lower,

“What do you need, love?” Lexa placed soft kisses above her pelvis,

“I need you, Lex. I need you to touch me. Please, baby,” Clarke moaned as Lexa didn’t waste more time and dove in to capture the throbbing clit in her mouth, tongue flicking the sensitive nub eliciting another dirty moan from her beautiful soulmate. She put her left hand on Clarke’s hips to stop the blonde from moving them while her right hand found its way to Clarke’s inner thigh, scratched the soft skin and earned another lustful moan from her.

Lexa hummed when Clarke tugged at her hair and pushed her face closer to her center, the vibration sent a rush of arousal down her chin. Lexa reveled in the perfection that was Clarke, the blue eyes Goddess she was lucky to have as her soulmate. Her heart thrummed at the sound she drew from Clarke, music to her ears that the brunette would never be tired to listen to.

She teased her already drenched, pink entrance while she sucked the blonde’s swollen clit harder,

“Fuck, so wet for me, baby,” Lexa could feel her own slicks on her thighs at the pleading whimper from her girlfriend’s lips.

Clarke’s labored breathing was her signal that the other girl was close to the edge, and Lexa wanted to feel her warm, tight walls clamped around her fingers, so Lexa did just that, mischievous smile on her lips as she suddenly thrust two fingers into the dripping entrance,

“Oh! Yes, Fuck, babe,” Clarke screamed her release the second her finger thrust knuckle deep into the blonde’s tight pussy, thighs clamped around the brunette’s head. Lexa moaned at the taste of her, fingers still pumping in and out as she help Clarke draw out her pleasure.

When the thighs around her loosened, Lexa slid her fingers out slowly then licked the sweet nectar flooded her puffy lips.

“Babe,” Clarke tugged at her hair and Lexa pulled up and hovered over her.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Clarke said still breathless from her orgasm. Lexa smiled and leaned forward to kiss her softly, and Clarke moaned at the taste of herself on Lexa.

“I love you so, so much,” Lexa said into the kiss.

Their lazy kiss turned heated; Clarke teased her bottom lip asking for entrance. Without breaking their kiss, Clarke flipped their entangled bodies so Lexa was on her back. She gasped and Clarke took the momentum and thrust her tongue inside her mouth. She moaned as Clarke explored her, sucking her tongue.

Clarke moved to straddle Lexa, and snaked her hand between their sweat covered bodies.

“You’re so beautiful, Lex,” Clarke whispered before she licked and nipped at Lexa’s earlobe. Her left hand cupped Lexa’s dripping sex and both moaned at the wet sound when Clarke rubbed the hardened clit with her thumb. Lexa grazed her teeth on the blonde’s shoulder which made Clarke bucked her hips.

“I want to cum with you, Clarke,” Lexa husked and Clarke could feel her orgasm building once again.

She removed her hand and ground her slick pussy on Lexa’s. It took them a while to find their rhythm, and once they did Clarke threw back her head and arched her back in pleasure.

Her movement faltered when she felt Lexa’s luscious lips latched on her left breast, sucking and flicking her stiff pink nipple with her tongue,

“Oh, fuck… Yes, baby. You feel so good,” she moaned and steadied her movement with her hands on the other girl’s shoulder, her blunt nails dug into soft flesh,

“Clarke… Clarke…” Lexa released her nipple with a pop and kissed her way up to her throat then her jaw as she whispered her lover’s name in prayer. Clarke knew her girlfriend was close by the sloppy movement and how Lexa’s body tensed. She pushed her back down and ground harder. Her body went rigid and she kissed her, swallowing their screams as a powerful orgasm took over their bodies.

Clarke slowed her movements as they came down from their high and broke the kiss. Lexa’s hand found their place on her butt cheeks and kneaded the soft flesh and Clarke stopped her grinding. Their breathing was slowly back to normal. Their entangled bodies were slick with sweat and arousal.

Clarke watched in amazement as a small smile forming on the corner of Lexa’s mouth, and her breath caught in her throat when dazed green eyes made their appearance,

“Hey…” she greeted her softly with a smile on her own kiss swollen lips,

“Hi…” Lexa whispered to her lips and they kiss languidly, and Clarke moaned when Lexa bucked her hips, her sensitive clit throbbed at the touch.

“Ready for another round, babe?” Lexa asked as she nipped at Clarke’s bottom lip,

“Bring it on, Commander,” Clarke whispered and chuckled when Lexa tackled her and knew that it’s going to be a long, wonderful night.

* * *

 

 

“I guess last night was another fruitful night for both you and Clarke, if the stupid smile and bite marks on your neck was to go by,” Anya greeted her on her desk, teasing her as she always did.

“I think the same goes for you,” Lexa smirked at red marks littered her neck.

“Well, it was in our genes,” Anya winked and they laughed when Lincoln groaned from the entrance,

“Could you ladies don’t talk about your sex lives while we’re at work?” he always complained about his sister and cousin’s teasing each other. Anya only waved him off and he shook his head as he sat on his own desk.

“So, did you talk to her about moving in together?” Anya sat down on her own desk on Lexa’s right side. They worked at Trikru Law Firm owned by their family for three generations.

“Not yet,” Lexa slumped in her chair, she didn’t know how to ask her girlfriend to move in with her into a new house she bought with her savings and some of the money she inherited from her Grandma when she died a few years back.

“And you haven’t told her about the house?” Anya asked again,

“Not yet. What if she didn’t want to live with me?” Lexa felt a little insecure about their four years age difference. It wasn’t a big deal for them when they started getting to know each other after that fateful night when they met for the first time. And Lexa didn’t know why she hesitated for almost three months to tell Clarke about the house. What if Lexa made her feel she didn’t have a say in this?

Clarke was an independent woman; she worked in her studio at home and Lexa knew that the stunning artist cherished the house gifted by her Grandma. And Lexa was afraid she would disturb the privacy Clarke needed to do her paintings.

Okay, that was stupid. Lexa spent most of her nights and weekends at Clarke’s when she didn’t have case that needed extra work. Most of her clothes were in Clarke’s closet. And Clarke was perfectly okay with their current living arrangement.

“Now you were just being ridiculous, cousin. You practically live with her for almost a year now. Why was it a big deal to ask her to move in with you? That house was huge, and you even renovated the house for her studio,” Anya was now working at her computer.

“But…” Lexa started only to be cut off by Lincoln who had been listening to their conversation,

“You’re overthinking, Lex. You would be only moving in together, it wasn’t like you’re going to propose to her, right?” Lincoln said

“I…” Lexa stuttered.

“Now you only made it worst. Well done, little brother,” Anya glared at him,

“Sorry Lex. I didn’t mean to,” Lincoln said and Lexa just waved him off.

“No, it’s okay, Linc. Maybe you’re right, I’m overthinking,” Lexa sighed and ended the topic.

“Drink after work?” Anya was back to her work,

“Yeah, I’ll text Clarke later to tell her I’ll be home a bit late,” Lexa smiled at the thought of her girlfriend,

“Maybe she could join us?” Lincoln suggested and they agreed to just invite their soulmate for a night out.

 

//

 

They sat on a table in the back of the bar, away from other patrons. Lexa, Anya and Lincoln were waiting for Clarke, Raven and Octavia to arrive. Lexa was a bit quiet since her conversation this morning with her cousins. Her mind was in jumble. She found herself didn’t oppose to the concept of marrying Clarke and it just served to add to her worry. Would Clarke want to spend the rest of their lives together as a married couple? Or what if Clarke wasn’t happy with Lexa’s hasty decision buying a house and didn’t tell her as soon as she purchased the property **_and_** renovated them to accommodate Clarke’s space work. What if Clarke didn’t like the house?

Lexa kept repeating those questions in her head; the crease between her brows had only gotten deeper the longer she lost in her thoughts.

“Earth to Lexa!” Anya waved her hand in her face and Lexa blinked,

“What?” she looked at an annoyed Anya.

“You’ve been out of it since this morning, Lex. Did you even listen to what I said?” Anya crossed her arms,

“I’m sorry, Ahn. There were many things on my mind right now,” Lexa sighed, she was exhausted. Between works and her stupid ‘what if’s’ she barely had energy to be at the bar. If not for the promise of spending her time with her soulmate, and some quality time with her cousins and their soulmate, Lexa would’ve gone home and curled up in her bed with Clarke. They were her family, and she loved them.

“Don’t think too much, Lex. Talk to her, tell her about the house. Maybe a nice dinner, and some mind blowing sex would help your case,” Anya wiggled her brows and Lexa snorted,

“Jeez, Ahn. Raven had corrupted your mind,” Lexa said amusedly,

“Well, like I said, it was in our genes, Lex. Just need the right catalyst to bring them to the surface,” Anya winked at her while Lincoln face palmed himself at his shameless sister.

Lexa chuckled at her cousins and felt the familiar body wrapped around her back, and soft lips on her neck. She sighed contently and smiled when Clarke took a seat on the stool on her left. The blonde leaned closer and kissed her deeply,

“Hi,” Clarke greeted after she left Lexa breathless by the kiss.

“Hi,” Lexa gave a soft peck.

“Ugh! You guys were too sweet it made me sick,” Octavia made a gagged sound and the rest of them laughed at the blushing Lexa.

They spent the rest of their night out with playful banter and some catching up, though not much since they saw each other quite frequently.

Clarke went to order another drink while Lexa went to restroom, and Raven entered when she was about to make her exit,

“Yo, Woods. I need to talk to you,” Raven slurred, she was halfway being drunk,

“What is it?” Lexa was curious to hear what drunken Raven wanted to tell her,

“Do you think Anya would accept if I propose to her?” Raven asked seriously, and Lexa could see she was nervous,

“Err, I don’t know Rae. But if it will help to ease your worry, my cousin loves you. Anya was a bit unpredictable, but don’t let her cold exterior deter you, it was just a façade and you know it, right?” Lexa gave her friend a side hug, and the Latina slumped against her,

“Yeah, thanks, Woods. I felt better now,” Raven said and Lexa thought maybe she was more wasted than she seemed to be for the lack of her usual sassiness.

“Let’s go back to our girl,” Lexa helped Raven walk through the crowd. Just before she reached their table, Lexa saw Clarke talking with a girl that was clearly flirting with her.

Lexa didn’t know what got into her; she pushed through the crowd and once she was behind her girlfriend, she snaked her arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck,

“Lexa, it tickles,” Clarke chuckled when Lexa licked her earlobe,

“Who are you talking to?” Lexa asked with annoyance in her voice.

The brunette looked at the girl in distaste and Lexa held her smug smile when she shifted her gaze somewhere else,

“Hm? Are you jealous, Commander?” Clarke turned around and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck,

She growled softly at her girlfriend’s teasing, and kissed her hardly, left the blonde breathless when they finished,

“You’re so beautiful. Can’t blame them trying to catch your attention,” Lexa leaned back a bit so that she could look straight at her girl in the eyes,

“But please remember that you’re mine, and I don’t share,” Lexa didn’t know where this act of dominance came from. She wasn’t one to be jealous and it was clear as the day that Clarke was taken aback a bit by it. Eyes widen and she looked confused for a short while, then she smiled softly as she caressed Lexa’s jaw.

“I’m yours, baby. Always,” the blonde pecked her lips and grinned ear to ear when Lexa sighed.

“Good, because I’m yours. And I love you,” Lexa kissed her cheek and looked over her soulmate’s shoulder to see that the girl who was flirting with Clarke was nowhere to be seen. She let her smug smile made its appearance on her lips,

“Come on, our friends are waiting,” Clarke tugged at her hand and led them to their table,

When they reached their friends, Raven whistled and the other laughed,

“That was hot, Woods. Didn’t think you were one to exert claim at your girl publicly. You’ve grown to a fine gentlewoman,” Raven teased and raised her half empty bottle and everyone followed.

Clarke opted to sit on her lap, her left side was flush with Lexa’s front, and Lexa was more than happy to wrap her arm around her waist.

“Well, I certainly didn’t mind to see more of Commander Lexa in the future,” Clarke peered from her shoulder winked at her causing Lexa blushed deeper if it was even possible.

“Be a good girl and maybe you’ll get what you wish tonight, babe,” Lexa whispered to her ear and she smiled smugly when she felt Clarke shivered on her lap.

 

//

 

After a few more drink and stupid joke later, the six of them went their separate ways. Lexa had to carry her wasted girlfriend into the house and put her carefully on the bed. Lexa tucked her under the cover after they were both bare except for their panties.

Clarke curled into her as soon as their skin touched, and Lexa smiled when her girl sighed contently in her embrace, face was tucked into the crook of her neck.

“I love you,” she whispered as she kissed her temple and chuckled when Clarke mumbled her answer into her neck, and she drifted into dreamless sleep with Clarke in in her arms.

In early morning, Lexa was awoken by her girlfriend. True to her word, the brunette rewarded her soulmate with multiple wonderful orgasms that left both of them breathless and happy.

 

//

 

Three days before their one year anniversary, Lexa gathered everyone except Clarke. She already made up her mind. She wanted a life with Clarke, a home where she would be back to after long day at work. Lexa wanted Clarke to know that she want everything with her.

Lexa knew that Clarke was a bit skeptical about the whole soulmate thing at first because of her parents’ divorce. And Lexa would do everything to let Clarke know how much she loved her for the rest of their lives.

So here she was, sitting on the couch at Anya’s apartment. Everyone looked at her expectantly,

“So…? Why did you want us to meet in secret behind Clarke’s back?” Raven asked amusedly, the others nodded in agreement.

“Well, you guys already knew this weekend would be Clarke and I’s one year anniversary,” Lexa paused to steel her nerves, and Octavia raised her eyebrows excitedly,

“I’m going to propose to her,” Lexa blurted and suddenly she was engulfed in a group hug by Raven and Octavia,

“Fucking finally!” Raven grinned and once everyone got over the excitement, Lexa cleared her throat,

“I haven’t bought the ring, and that’s why I need your help,” Lexa said sheepishly,

“We could go with you to find the perfect ring for Clarke today,” Anya said as she hugged her cousin,

“Lincoln and I could help you choose your outfit in the morning,” Octavia offered and Lexa was thankful for their support.

She knew Clarke already planned a romantic dinner for their anniversary this weekend when she overhead Raven told Anya excitedly about it, but she didn’t get any more detail. And after dinner, she would propose to Clarke.

 

//

 

Saturday morning, Lincoln pick her up from her apartment and to her surprise, Raven and Anya were there too. They drove separately to the boutique Octavia claimed to be the best. After almost half a day, Lexa found the perfect outfit for the occasion. A low cut dark green blouse and black suit pants, complimented with black fitted suit jacket.

After she got her friend’s approval for the outfit, they went back to her apartment and with Raven and Octavia’s help she was ready then drove to Clarke’s place at 5 p.m.

Lexa stood frozen at the doorstep, flowers in her hand while her other hand checked her pocket for sixth time since she drove from her place.

“Okay, be calm, Lex. You’ve got this,” she prepped herself and knocked. Smile bloomed on her face when her beautiful soulmate opened the door smiling.

* * *

 

 

Clarke decided to have romantic dinner with her girlfriend at her place. She owed a great favor from her two best friends to keep Lexa distracted the whole day while she prepared everything to celebrate their one year anniversary. Clarke wanted everything to be perfect, and later she would ask Lexa to move in with her. But she didn’t expect to see her beautiful girlfriend dropped on one knee and presented her a small box with a beautiful ring inside.

Happy tears fell on her cheeks when she answered ‘yes’, and Lexa swept her off her feet and twirled her around. She laughed when Lexa showered her face with kisses,

“I love you, Clarke Griffin,” Lexa whispered as they looked into each other’s eyes. Clarke leaned forward to connect their forehead, and sighed happily as she inhaled the scent of her fiancée,

“And I love you, Lexa woods,” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and giggled when the brunette kissed her nose,

“Move in with me,”

“I bought a house for us,”

They blurted at the same time,

“Huh?” Clarke was left speechless. Lexa bought a house, for them?

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have kids with you and grow old with you, together,” Lexa confessed and Clarke could see she was nervous so Clarke gave a small peck on her cheek. Happy tears flooded the blonde’s cheek once again,

“That’s perfect, baby. You’re perfect. I want all of those with you; big house with kids and a dog maybe? And grow old together with you didn’t sound bad. I’m sure you’ll still look hot with grey hair and wrinkles. Hmm… perfect!” she contemplated and smiled when Lexa chuckled and nodded,

“Together,” their eyes were glassy with fresh happy tear as they whispered the promise for their future.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time reading this ! 
> 
> What do you think? Was it worth the wait?


End file.
